


Mustafar Madness

by orphan_account



Series: Jedi Love (SpiderWidow trilogy) [4]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, F/M, Gray Jedi, Jedi Peter Parker, Minor Peter Parker/Wanda Maximoff, Peter Parker is 24
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24077215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peter and Natasha talk and trouble on Mustafar.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Natasha Romanov
Series: Jedi Love (SpiderWidow trilogy) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735051
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	Mustafar Madness

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone
> 
> Here is part 4; decided to make the series longer, maybe end it on part 6 or 7.

The Avenger was moving at lightspeed again, having just left Dagobah Peter meditated alone in his quarters, now a Jedi Master he used the force to make objects hover around him, they were on their way to Mustafar; with Bucky and Steve in the pilot and co-pilot seat Natasha stood outside Peter’s quarters before she cleared her throat and knocked the door, soon Peter’s voice called out “Come in Natasha” he called.

Natasha stepped inside and smiled as she looked at him sitting on his bed cross-legged, Peter opened his eyes and smiled at her “Hey, you okay?” he asked as he looked at her curiously, sensing how nervous she was and he moved over and patted the spot beside him “Please, take a seat” he said.

Nodding her head Peter sat down beside him and she took a deep breath before starting, she began to explain everything to him, Peter listened patiently as he sat there, she explained the Carol had hired her to kill him, there was no response from Peter who just sat there didn’t even look surprised by her reveal, she looked at him curiously and Peter simply smiled at her.

Tilting her head she looked at him “You knew?” she asked.

“Yeah I knew” Peter admitted as he focused on her “I looked you up Natasha Romanov” he admitted.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Natasha asked as she looked at him.

Peter shrugged his shoulders “I was curious about you, there is something about you Natasha” he looked at her curiously “The force is strong with you” he got to his feet “And as for who hired you, I can guess” he said as he turned to her “Carol?” he asked.

“How did you know?” Natasha asked curiously.

“It had to be her, she hates the Gray Jedi” Peter revealed as he leaned against the bulkhead wall of his quarters.

“Gray Jedi?” Natasha asked as she looked at him curiously.

“Gray Jedi, walk the line between the light and the dark” Peter explained as he looked at her.

“But why does she hate the Gray Jedi?” Natasha asked as she focused on Peter.

“She despises Gray Jedi, for her there is only the light and the dark and nothing in between” Peter explained as he made his way back over and sat down “She was once a Jedi, before she was expelled by the council”

“Expelled, why?” Natasha asked as brought her legs up and crossed them, turning to face him.

“She disobeyed with the council, questioned them at every turn and questioned the code forbidding love” Peter explained “She believed love made the Jedi Stronger”

“What do you believe?” Natasha asked as she sat there and looked at him.

Sighing heavily Peter smiled and shrugged “I would be a hypocrite if I said I didn’t agree” Peter admitted “Truth is, love made me stronger”

Natasha smiled “Who was she?” she asked though ignoring the knot in her stomach.

“Her name was Wanda, she was a Jedi Knight like me during the clone wars, we were leading a battalion of clones on Umbara to reclaim the airbase from the Separatists when our clones turned against us” Peter explained.

“What happened to her?” Natasha asked as she sat there, reaching a hand out she placed it on his knee.

“She was in the hanger when the order was given, there was a squad in with her, they didn’t give her a chance to defend herself, just gunned her down” Peter replied as she smiled sadly “But as painful as her death was, I was grateful for the time I spent with her” he admitted.

“You really loved her” Natasha said, once again ignoring the knot in her stomach as she looked at him.

“Yeah, I did” he smiled as he looked at her “You know, we even considered leaving the Jedi once” he admitted.

Natasha looked curious “Really?” she asked stunned by what he had admitted.

Peter nodded as his mind went back to that day.

_ Flashback – A week before Order 66: _

_ Peter was in his quarters when Wanda came walking in, sealing the door behind her Wanda looked at Peter “I’ve been thinking” she started as she sat down beside him. _

_ Peter snickered as he looked at her “That’s never a good thing” he teased earning a soft slap on his shoulder from her. _

_ “Shut up” Wanda laughed as she sat there before looking at him “Have you ever thought… about you and me, leaving the Jedi Order?” she asked. _

_ Looking at her with a smile Peter slid closer and wrapped an arm around her back and rested his hand on her shoulder, pulling her into his side he kissed her cheek “I would be lying if I said I hadn’t considered it” Peter replied as she looked at her “But…” she looked away from her.  _

_ Wanda nodded her head in agreement “How can we leave the Jedi whilst the galaxy is at war” she said, she knew him far too well and she knew that in the end he would always be a Jedi and this is duty was sacred to him. _

_ Peter though said something she never expected, looking to her he smiled “But I say we’ve earned our peace, how about after we secured Umbara _

_ Wanda’s mouth dropped open “Wait, are you saying what I think you’re saying?” she asked. _

_ “I’m saying that I want to be with you” Peter replied as he took her hand “The Jedi… the war; it ends for you and I once we secured Umbara” he said. _

_ Wanda beamed and she flung herself onto him, kissing him passionately as their tongues circled one another, holding onto each other tight they fell back onto the bed and began to pull at each other’s robes. _

_ They made love, looking forward to their new life once Umbara was secured. _

Flashback end:

“When Umbara was secured, I was waiting for orders from the Jedi council to return to Coruscant, I was going to walk away with Wanda and never look back… but then the clones turned on us and attacked” Peter explained “Afterwards I roamed around for a while before meeting Steve and Bucky in a cantina on Tatooine and they took me aboard.

“Do you regret it?” Natasha asked as she looked at Peter.

“I confronted my regret in that cave on Dagobah, my guilt, anger, pain… my regret” Peter replied as he looked at her “I don’t regret a thing, I am grateful for the time I spent with her” he said with a smile as he took her hand “I’m ready to move forward with my life”

Natasha smiled as she leaned in and kissed his cheek “Well, I best leave you be” she said as she got to her feet “By the way, what are we going to do about Carol?” she asked.

Peter shrugged his shoulders “No idea, but we’ll figure it out eventually” he replied.

Natasha nodded and she turned and walked away leaving Peter alone to meditate.

Mustafar:

Exiting lightspeed the Avenger flew down to the volcanic planet below and landed, the ramp slowly lowered and Peter, Steve, Natasha and Bucky made their way down the ramp, looking to Bucky, Peter and Natasha; Steve nodding his head “The battle and destroyer droids are stored there, ready to be melted down” he said before looking at Peter “Peter, you’re the closest we have to an expert on separatist battle and destroyer droids.

Peter nodded his head and he led them towards the storage bay where the deactivated Destroyer and Battle droids were, on their way there Peter caught sight of an Imperial shuttle flying overhead and his attention landed on a large back structure being built, humming to himself Peter looked at Bucky and Steve “You get the storage bay open, I need to check this out” he said.

Steve and Bucky nodded their heads, Natasha watched Peter making his way towards the structure before she made her choice and followed Peter.

Watching the shuttle leave Peter and Natasha watched the place for a while “Some sort of palace” Natasha whispered as she looked at the structure which was only a quarter way built “The emperor doesn’t seem like the type for Lava” she commented.

“Something tells me this isn’t for the emperor” Peter replied as she got to his feet and made his way down towards the guards at the main entrance, Natasha followed closely but keeping a hand on her blaster until Peter shook his head “That’s won’t be necessary” he said with a smile.

The Stormtroopers spotted them and raised their blasters “Halt!” one of them called.

Peter came to a stop and smiled “We’re workers, here to continue construction” he said.

“Show me some identification!” the stormtrooper ordered.

Nodding his head Peter took a step forward, focusing on both troopers Peter spoke “Our credentials are in order, we may pass” he said, Natasha shivered as she watched him but watched stunned as the troopers lowered their blasters “You’re identification is in order, you may pass” the trooper parroted as they stepped aside.

Peter and Natasha walked past them, Natasha giggled as they made their way in together “Oh my goodness, that was incredible!” she squealed.

Peter chuckled as he nodded his head “The force can have a strong influence on the week mind” he winked at her, making their way deeper they began looking for the plans when they found it, looking at the holoimage of the plans Peter nodded his head “You’re right, it’s a palace of some kind” he said.

“But who for?” Natasha asked as she turned to him, Peter didn’t reply though… his body was tensed up and his eyes were wide, Peter?” Natasha called as she looked at him “Peter, what’s wrong?” she asked.

Soon the sound of a mechanical hiss and breathing sound came from the entrance behind her, turning around Peter and Natasha watched as Darth Vader made his way inside towards them slowly, pulling Natasha behind him Peter grabbed his lightsaber and the green blade ignited, illuminating the darkness around him as Darth Vader came to a stop.

“At last, A jedi” Vader spoke as his red lightsaber came to life.

Peter gripped his lightsaber tight “Go, run!” Peter ordered Natasha who ran for the exit.

Once alone Peter shook his head in disgust “I didn’t want to believe it, but it’s true… you really have fallen” he whispered as he looked at Vader.

“You will tell me where Master Yoda and Obi-Wan Kenobi are hiding” Vader demanded as he stepped closer.

“Never, even if I knew I would never tell you!” Peter replied as he twirled his lightsaber before gripping it tight with both hands.

“So be it, you will meet your destiny”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
